Gremory's Bard
by Arsao Tome
Summary: I am Baiyrd Gremory, the Elder brother to Lucifer and Rias. Reborn Fallen God of Music, harm either of them at your peril.


In a master bedroom, a young man was asleep, dreaming about playing for the biggest and greatest audiences. Playing for kings and queens and fans of every shape and sizes, and they were screaming his name. But, like with all dreams, it was broken by a loud noise, his phone. He reached over to answer it. "Yeah?" He heard a very soft and sexy voice on the other end and the three words she said woke him up.

" _I need you_."

"What's wrong?" He said, so she explained everything. "Okay, so you and five pieces will be going up against that Bird Brain?"

" _Yes, please help._ "

"Alright, I'll help." He got up and got dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rias Gremory was fighting for her freedom not to marry Riser Phenix, he had her pawn, Issei, pinned and was about to kill him when Rias was about to stop Riser. She was about to surrender the match when all of the sudden they heard a harmonica playing. (Broken Dreams- Shaman's Harvest) Everyone looked and saw a man with short silver hair and was wearing an opened trench coat, leather slacks, boots, gloves, sunglasses and a cowboy hat. "Rias Gremory!" He said, 'I Did NOT Help Raise A Quitter!"

"Who are you?" Said Riser.

"Why Riser," he said as he pulled his shade to the tip of his nose revealing golden eyes. "I'm hurt, don't you recognize you old friend 'Baiyrd'?" Rias gasped.

"Bluegrass?" She said, he slowly walked over to a young man with brown hair, dressed in a school uniform and looked like death was about to warm over him. He was glowing and he healed the boy.

"Let me ask you something Riser." He said, "did you think you'd get away with it?" Riser glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this, you set this up knowing that she wasn't ready for a rating game, but that didn't matter to 'the Riser' did it? As long as you got Ri-ri huh?" Riser aimed a fireball at Bluegrass and threw it at him. Rias and the boy gasped.

"BLUE!" She screamed, but he wasn't worried when the fireball hit Riser thought he took him down.

"Humph, that should teach anyone to mess with Riser!" He said, just then they heard music (Think 'Always with me' from American Dad) they looked at the fire pillar. Just then the fire was blown away, they saw Bluegrass playing his heart out as Rias was shedding tears of love for him. As he was playing, he threw out a card at her and Riser, it bypassed Rias and Bluegrass flashed right past her still playing and slashed the card. The card was cut in half and Riser was stiff.

"Checkmate." He said, still playing.

[ **Riser Phenix has been defeated; Rias Gremory wins** ]

"Who is that?" Asked the boy.

"My beloved elder brother," said Rias. He was shocked, "he's always been there for me and my brother." Bluegrass was still playing, "magnificent. Isn't he Issei?" He looked on and was in awe, it was like watching a god playing. It moved him, tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Wow," he said. "He is so good, how long can he play?"

"As long as he wants." Bluegrass shedded a tear thinking about his life before. Just then Grayfia had showed up to him and gentle hug.

"It's over, Baiyrd." She said softly, he stopped playing but the music was still in the air. He turned in to Greyfia's embrace and she hugged him after wiping a tear from his eye. "Welcome home, dear brother."

* * *

Later, Bluegrass was outside in a park just relaxing and watching kids playing. Just then he heard a voice behind him. "I knew I'd find you here." It was Rias, he scoot over so she could sit next to him. "It's been a long time Blue," she said. He sighed and nodded. "I didn't mean to call you just so I can use you. I love you, Baiyrd. You mean the world to us."

"And you two me," he said softly. "When I had to leave, it killed me. I didn't want to but, I had too and the thought, that you…" He couldn't stop the tears from falling. Rias grabbed in a tight hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Sh, I forgive you Baiyrd." She said, "I forgive you." She softly stroked his hair. Just then Greyfia had showed up with a tall, handsome man with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. He was dressed armor and robes.

"And I do too, Baiyrd." He said, Bluegrass looked over to see him.

"Zecs," he cried. They hugged very tightly as all his guilt finally poured out onto his brother's shoulder. Zecs gently smiled at him, feeling his relief escape him. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"We know Blue." Said Zecs, "we missed you too. Don't worry about crying on me. Mother had always told us to let go. Never harden our hearts for anything. Our hearts must always be full of love and hope."

"You more than most Blue," said Rias. "Your heart is huge." She hugged him tightly. "So, what brings you up Sirzecs?"

"Father wishes to speak to Baiyrd."

"But why? I abandoned the…"

"You Did Not!" They said.

"You would never abandon us without a good reason!" Said Sirzecs, so Bluegrass agreed to see him.

"Sirzecs?" Said Rias, he looked at his sister. "Make sure he comes back."

"You got it Rias-tan." He said and they disappeared to the Underworld.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N:** When I was writing this, I actually broke down and cried. It was so emotional, I apologize if I'm sounding a little egotistical. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
